bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness has no Soul: Ciel
Old Acquaintance Ahatake looked at the blade in his hand that was beginning to fade away. It looked like it was being dissolved. When it vanished completely, Ahatake placed his hand to his face, in an effort to don his mask. Nothing. He concentrated, trying to enter his inner world. Nothing. He opened his eyes to see that he was still in the large training area under the Urahara Shop. How long had he been here? Counting time was pointless. The method in which Kisuke had removed his powers had made time seem to flow much differently than normal. His hair had even lengthened. He turned to look at Kisuke. "So... they really are gone then Kisuke?" He asked. "I can't hear either of their voices, my Hollows or my Zanpakutō spirit." Urahara Kisuke stood tall in his ragged appearance, his finger holding his hat in place. "They could just be ignoring you, Kurosaki-san." he mused, chuckling at his comment, which gave Ahatake a rather annoyed look. Kisuke opened a small paper fan near his mouth, as his look became slightly more serious. "That is correct. They have receeded back into your original spiritual energy, making you whole again." he explained. "What do you mean by whole Kisuke?" Ahatake asked, puzzled. "URAHARA! I took took some of the cannisters in the large box near the door! I'd pay you later, ok!" A figure shouted, he was on the other end of the ladder of the underground area beneath the shop, barely even showing his face. Urahara casually looked over to spot the sound of the interruption, and smirked softly. With a sudden flash step, surprising even Ahatake, as he appeared before the voice's source. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of Kurosaki-san's idiocy. What was it you said?" he asked. The man looked at Urahara and smiled, he took a paper out of his pocket and sticked it on Kisuke's forehead. "That's the list so... I'll pay later.." Ahatake frowned at Kisuke's remark, but said nothing about it. It took him a second, but he realized the spiritual energy that man was giving off felt familiar. He vanished in a burst of flames, appearing next to Kisuke. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you that Ciel person? I think I saw you at that tournament awhile back." "And aren't you the little kid who said something about the writers?" Ciel answered, the grin on his face noticeable. He turned to Urahara and tilted his head a bit. "Urahara-san.... I forgot to ask... Do you know where I can find..." He stepped closer to the man and whispered on his ear, making sure Ahatake wouldn't hear as it wasn't his business. Urahara then blurted out, almost intentionally, "Kamui-san, ehh? Now, don't tell me you plan on fighting that purple-haired playboy." he mused, though retaining some sort of seriousness in his voice. "Urahara-san... You do realize I whispered it for a reason?" Ciel commented, though not really trying to point that out but just felt like saying it. "And no, I don't plan to fight... I wish to meet ''him.." His words as confusing as always, what he meant by that statement was still unclear but for someone like Urahara; he'd probably understand soon enough. "I do hate to interrupt." Ahatake said. "But, ''who is Kamui?"